Love Out Of Context
by Inia Ave Fenix
Summary: La historia de amor de Jack y el Doctor a través del tiempo y el espacio. Tres tomos, a tres capítulos cada uno (o esa es la idea). M por si acaso. Esta historia ya la había publicado en un blog, pero aquí se merece un sitio. ¿No te pica la curiosidad?
1. Chapter 1

-Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

-Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

-Notas de la autora entre paréntesis.

-Sinopsis: El Doctor viaja acompañado de Rose Tyler, aunque un nuevo acompañante se le ha acoplado. Jack parece no estar dispuesto a abandonar la opción de vivir una aventura, lo cual será el principio de algo que ninguno aprecia ... vaya a ocurrir.

TOMO 1

EL CAPITÁN JACK HARKNESS

JACK / NINE

CAPÍTULO 1

EL AMARILLO DE LOS PLÁTANOS, LAS RUBIAS Y LOS AMORES NO CORRESPONDIDOS

La primera vez que Jack y el Doctor se conocieron, Inglaterra y la raza humana estuvieron a punto de desaparecer. Desde luego, no era un buen augurio de lo que fuera a pasar en adelante, aunque a ninguno le importó en su momento.

El Doctor viajaba con Rose, y Jack se les unió amablemente. Entonces, la novena regeneración del viejo Seños del Tiempo tenía muy claro todo sobre el capitán: un timador irresponsable y descarado, joven, aventurero y con el mundo a sus pies. Justo como a él le gustaban.

Aquella noche en 1941, el Doctor bailó en la TARDIS impulsado por la pequeña e inocente Rose Tyler. Pero ella no fue su única pareja de baile.

-Lo cierto Doctor... es que quizá, Jack quiera este baile.

-Seguro que querrá, estoy absolutamente seguro. Pero, ¿con quién?

El viejo ojigris pensaba robar a la mujer rubia una vez más, pero no espera verdaderamente que Jack le eligiera a él.

Harkness agarró sus hombros y su mano derecha. De alguna forma, no cogiéndole de la cadera había cedido el papel dominante al hombre de Gallifrey. Eso era un punto a su favor. El Doctor jamás iba a asumir el rol pasivo físico (al menos con este cuerpo).

-¿Te parece concederme este baile, señor Spock?-Se insinuó el hombre de uniforme.

Rose reía brillantemente mientras les observaba siguiendo sensualmente los pasos de la música.

-Oye, no te rías.-Se quejó el Doctor con una mueca de pesadumbre en su rostro. Hasta que se rindió al fogoso compás del ojiazul, admitiendo que a la vista estaba su derrota.

Tras muchos pasos alrededor de la sala de control, la mujer se retiró cansada a su cuarto y Jack se quedó con el Doctor.

-Eyh, Doc. ¿La última para nosotros?

-Lo dudo, capitán.-Sonrió.

-No seas aguafiestas, viejo. Una lenta... y te dejaré pilotar esta preciosidad tranquilamente. Me iré a dormir, pero dedícame una más.

El Doctor suspiró agotado de su nuevo acompañante, pero le hizo caso. Un baile lento por una noche descansada era un trato justo. Lo aceptó.

A Jack siempre le había resultado fácil la ciencia de la seducción, pero aquel hombre requería medidas extremas. El timador apoyó la cabeza en el hombro del más alto. Se había propuesto una meta, conquistarle.

-No voy a acostarme contigo, capitán.-Suspiró el Señor del Tiempo.

-¿Y quién ha dicho nada?-Rió sin dejar de bailar.

-No hace falta que lo digas si estás tan cerca.

-Supongo, Doctor, que eso significa que puedes leer mi mente. Pero... ¿qué te ha hecho querer meterte en mi cabeza?-Insinuó sonriente y el Doctor le correspondió.

-No me fío de ti.-Susurró cálidamente en su oído.

A Jack le recorrió un escalofrío por todo el cuerpo. ¿Qué demonios tenía aquel hombre para hacerle sentir de esa manera? Sin embargo, el significado y la intención de sus palabras hicieron desaparecer su desazón.

Tenía una mirada extraña y poca paciencia. Una culpa enorme sobre sus hombros que no le dejaba abrirse al resto que le rodeaba. Exceptuando a la chica. La chica era distinta para él. Quizás le preguntaría a ella sobre el hombre misterioso.

-Jack.-Le llamó-Jack, la canción se ha terminado. Me prometiste...

-Oh, sí claro. Perdona guapo. Lo prometido es deuda, buenas noches.-Se marchó como si nada hubiese pasado, dejando al Doctor desorientado.

...

Estaba despierto y cansado. Definitivamente optó por un café bien cargado y pedir consejo a la rubia. Se vistió con su camisa blanca y pantalones militares (Entonces era su estilo, véase en la 1ª temporada). Se topó con el Doctor en la sala de control principal, pero no se detuvo a intercambiar palabra. Estaba trabajando en la TARDIS como un adolescente en su primer coche. Cruzó a la cocina directamente, donde Rose tomaba té y galletas.

-¿Él nunca duerme?-Preguntó Jack con la caliente taza de café negro en la mano, bien sujeta del asa.

-No lo sé.-Contestó la chica-Pero no le preguntes. Siempre dice: 'Dormir es para especies en proceso de desarrollo evolutivo'. Supongo que eso significa que no.

-Es un tanto vanidoso, ¿no?

Jack le miraba tras la puerta, hablando de espaldas a Rose. La cual había empezado a percatarse de algo y se acercaba a Jack a hurtadillas, pero no se dio cuenta. Estaba demasiado ocupado observando al Doctor, y cómo trabajaba entre las chispas que soltaban los circuitos debajo de la consola.

La chaqueta de cuero negro se encontraba en reposo sobre el respaldo del asiento. El Señor del Tiempo llevaba puesto un jersey oscuro remangado hasta poco más de los codos. Al agacharse, sus pantalones se ajustaban a sus piernas. Y sus manos parecían tan fuertes sosteniendo... sería más homoerótico si sostuviera una llave inglesa, pero el destornillador sónico me vale.

-¡A ti te gusta!-Le sorprendió la rubia, sacándole de sus pensamientos picándole con el dedo en el hombro.

-Pues claro. Pero él es tan... estirado.-Expresó arrugando la nariz.

-Es normal, tiene novecientos años.-Dijo riendo.

-Pues se conserva muy bien. ¡Ja, ja, ja!

-Bien, necesitaremos hacer una parada para...-Interrumpió el Doctor volviendo a colocar sus mangas-¿De qué os reís? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Me he perdido algo gracioso?

-Olvídalo Doc. ¿Qué decías de una parada?-Preguntó Jack.

-Necesitamos energía, así que haremos una parada en Cardiff. Hay una grieta justo encima de la ciudad que nos servirá de impulso.

-¡Genial! Llamaré a Miki.-Rose se marchó con el teléfono móvil en la mano.

-¿Miki es su novio?-Jack señaló con el pulgar.

-Rikki... Miki, síp.

Lo dijo con la mirada perdida y después corrió a tomar algo en la cocina como si una corriente eléctrica acabase de despertarle.

-La quieres.-Se dio cuenta Doctor solo respondió resoplando con la misma pesadumbre que la noche anterior-¡Sí! ¡La quieres! Y ella, ¿sabes cómo está? Disponible, Doctor. Lo ponía en mi papel psíquico. (Allí en la incursión aérea alemana) ¡¿Qué haces que no vas a por ella?!

-Jack... ¿ayer me seducías y hoy haces de alcahueta. Tiene novio, se llama Miki. Ya le he arrebatado demasiado.-Dijo bebiendo un trago de agua.

Una vez más, Jack pudo ver esa vejez reflejada en aquellos ojos grises... azul pálido, cansados... Tomó la decisión en ese momento. Tal vez en aquel instante no supuso que significaría la promesa que le mantendría con vida años, décadas y siglos después. Ni siquiera se le pasó por la cabeza que aquella decisión significaría tanto a lo largo de ocasiones que aún estaban por llegar. Entonces, en su presente, solo era una momentánea decisión. La de hacer desaparecer esa expresión de su cara.

-Muy bien. Pero que te quede claro, guapo.-Sonrió orgullosamente y le miró con ojos atrayentes-Vas a ser mío.

-Sigue soñando, Jack.-Dijo poco antes de que se marchara. O eso dio por supuesto. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, le había metido la mano en el bolsillo y quitado el destornillador sónico.-¡Devuélveme eso!

-¿Por qué? Ni siquiera funciona con la madera.-Se encogió de hombros con una mueca burlona-¿Qué otra utilidad podría encontrarle? Mm...

-Ninguna que yo no le haya encontrado ya, "capitán descarado".

-Oh... pillo. ¿Me lo enseñas?-Le guiñó un ojo y salió disparado como una bala hacia su cuarto, previniendo una persecución más que segura.

Rose estaría todavía hablando con Miki y no les molestaría. El Doctor tenía más práctica corriendo, de modo que le alcanzó enseguida y no le dio tiempo a conseguir su objetivo. Le atrapó con los brazos e intentó arrebatarle lo que le había robado. Con éxito, por supuesto. Cuando se separaron, ambos respiraban con dificultad.

-¿Excitado, Doctor?

-Ya te gustaría.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Clasificado: Mayores de trece.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis. Lemon.

Sinopsis: La parada en Cardiff se hace más larga de lo que esperaban. Miki y Rose tienen un momento a solas y eso se convierte en una excusa para Jack. Aprovechará el tiempo para estar con el Doctor. A parte de eso, los tres viajeros tendrán que afrontar su extraña relación.

TOMO 1

EL CAPITÁN JACK HARKNESS

JACK / NINE

CAPÍTULO 2

RAXACORICOFALLAPATORIUS

Aterrizaban en Cardiff, justo debajo de la falla. Miki se sorprendió al ver la vieja cabina azul. La había perseguido a través de sus viajes en Inglaterra, pero el período de tiempo entre aparición y aparición cada vez aumentaba más. Estaba dispuesto a seguir a Rose hasta los confines del Universo, pero ella seguía dispuesta a continuar huyendo. Lo que no esperaba el chico esta vez era que un mito erótico femenino saliera por la puerta, vestido con una camisa blanca y unos vaqueros ajustados.

-¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Cómo que quién soy yo? ¿Quién eres tú?

-Capitán Jack Harkness. Vendas lo que vendas, no lo queremos.

-Quita de en medio.-Lo ignoró y corrió a dentro.

-No me lo digas tú debes ser Miki.

-Llegan los problemas. ¿Cómo estás Rikki, muchacho?

-Es MIKI, no Rikki.-Abrazó a Rose.

-Oh... ¡qué tiernos! Mira a estos dos.-Dijo Jack al Doctor-¿Por qué tú a mí nunca me abrazas?

-Invítame a algo primero.

-Das mucho trabajo.-Suspiró.

-Pero vale la pena.-Sonrió de oreja a oreja.

Cuando salieron de la TARDIS tenían la intención de salir a comer y reírse un rato. Jack, sin embargo, tenía otros planes en mente.

-Espera, Doctor. Déjales un rato a solas.-Le retuvo.

-¿A solas? ¿Ellos? ¿Por qué?

-Doc, en serio, haz caso a un experto. Querrán estar solos.-Hizo una pausa al ver que no lo entendía-¿Cuánto tiempo llevan sin verse?

-¿Un par de meses? ¡No lo sé! Sus líneas temporales son un concepto relativo.

-¿Con veinte años y dos meses sin verse? Créeme. Quieren estar a solas.-Insistió.

El Doctor entró en la TARDIS resignado, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para no aburrirse. Se puso a quejarse como un niño pequeño al que sus padres han castigado sin salir.

-Jm.-Gruñó-Hormonas. Humanos. ¡Os rendís ante ellas tan fácilmente!-Resopló-No tenéis ni idea de lo que os perdéis. Yo os lo diré: un tiempo precioso, eso es.

-¿De veras? Pues tú si que no sabes lo que te pierdes, Spock.-Jack se acercó.

El Doctor permanecía hablando nervioso, eso no cambiaba. Jack empezó a dejar de escucharle y a oír solo: bla, bla, bla... Asentía con la cabeza y caminaba despacio hacia él, mientras jugueteaba con la consola de la TARDIS. Cuando el Señor del Tiempo se giró, no pudo prever lo que el otro hombre iba a hacer, no pudo impedírselo. Por culpa de un despiste, allí estaba ahora... De pie frente al capitán... besándose.

Técnicamente, él no compartió el beso, pero no hizo nada al respecto para que se detuviese. Y Jack tomó las manos del Doctor y las dirigió a su cintura cuidadosamente. Fue un beso en el que ninguno implicó mucho. Solo el ligero roce de sus labios. Eso lo hacía más peligroso. Jack se separó poco a poco, pero el Doctor lo hizo bruscamente y con una una expresión de shock.

-Em. No vuelvas a hacer eso, Jack.-Aunque no hizo falta ni que transcurriera un segundo para que el ojiazul se lanzase de nuevo-¡Jack!-Le apartó agarrándole por los hombros.

Quedaron en silencio, intercambiando miradas indescifrables solo un instante hasta que ambos se volcaron al unísono en un nuevo beso culminante.

(El secreto de Jack para hacer que el Doctor se rindiera fue tentar su paciencia y aprovecharse de su edad. Un hombre tan viejo y a la vez tan joven, sin olvidar que es medio humano, ¿cuánto tiempo podría soportar frenarse a sí mismo en el más lascivo sentido. Novecientos años son muchos años, y el período de tiempo entre polvo y polvo... muy largo.

Para decirlo claramente, y que se entienda).

El Doctor había perdido el control de su cuerpo, y su mente no luchaba por recuperarlo. ¡Maldita sea! No supo ni cómo llegó al cuarto del militar con semejante rapidez.

Allí estaban de todas formas, sobre la cama y desnudándose el uno al otro.

Jack se levantó para deshacerse de sus pantalones y sus zapatos al tiempo que, el Doctor permanecía sentado quitándose la chaqueta y su cinturón. El capitán volvió para colocarse sobre él. Aún llevaba ese jersey de tono verde oscuro con cuello triangular. Entre la práctica del ojiazul y el tiempo del ojigris, se las arreglaron para que ninguno se quedase atrás. Pronto no quedó ninguna prenda de ropa ligada a sus cuerpos.

-¿Tú no deberías ir algo más despacio?-Se burló arrogante el más joven.

-¿Y tú no deberías bajar un poco el listón y dejar de quejarte?-Contestó sagaz.

-Tuché.-Concluyó Jack, y volvió a abalanzarse sobre el Doctor sin reparo alguno.

Se dejaron caer sobre el colchón, tirando el uno del otro con el beso interminable. El Doctor seguía tumbado boca arriba mientras Jack continuaba el ritmo acelerado encima de él.

¡Ya no aguanto más! Pensó el Señor del Tiempo. Se incorporó llevando al capitán consigo entre sus brazos.

-¡Ah!...-Gimió Jack cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

Las embestidas del Doctor eran lentas, profundas y con fuerza. Lo s cuerpos de ambos se estremecían entre suspiros contenidos, rodeados de una tensión difícil de liberar. Fueron conducidos por el otro al punto cumbre juntos, y cayeron rendidos sobre la pobre cama que había tenido que soportar el peso de su descontrolado acto.

El más joven intentaba recuperar el aliento recostado en su hombro izquierdo.

-Al final no ha estado tan mal, ¿eh?

-No.-Rió para sí-Esta calma después de la tormenta...

Me gustaría quedarme así para siempre.

Tras apenas un segundo de silencio, el Doctor se levantó apresuradamente y comenzó a vestirse. Harkness no pudo evitar reírse de la cómica ironía.

-¿De qué te ríes?-Dijo buscando su jersey.

-¿Jack, estás aquí? ¿Sabes dónde...?-Rose entró sin llamar a la puerta (grave error) y encontró la escena más embarazosa que había presenciado.

-¡Rose!-Exclamó el Doctor.

-Lo siento, perdón. Esto...-Tartamudeó entre risas-Os espero abajo con Miki. Hemos pedido en una cafetería. Hay patatas fritas en el menú.-Se marchó tapándose la boca para impedir una carcajada.

-¡Rose, no...!-Pensó en detenerla, peró ni siquiera llegó a atravesar la puerta-Maldita sea.-Gruñó el Doctor.

-No te preocupes, guapo.-Le tranquilizó Jack-No hay que exagerar las cosas que aún no han ocurrido.

-Acaba de marcharse riéndose porque piensa que nos hemos acostado.

-Es que nos hemos acostado.-Resaltó lo obvio-Tú lo has dicho... Se ha marchado con una sonrisa. Eso no puede ser malo.

-Tú estas sonriendo ahora mismo y me pareces el segundo ser más malvado sobre la faz de la Tierra.

-Gracias.-Le guiñó un ojo.

Una vez con la ropa puesta, bajaron a toda prisa a la cafetería donde aclaró las cosas con Rose (dejando lo ocurrido tan solo como un desliz). Jack narró divertidas historias y aventuras con antiguos ligues.

Entonces, el Doctor pudo observar una cara familiar en la foto de un periódico. Lo cogió y se lo enseñó a sus amigos con un gesto de agotamiento.

-Estaba teniendo un día tan bueno.-Suspiró.

Se trataba de una de los alienígenas habitantes de Raxacoricofallapatorius que, casi un año atrás, habían estrellado su nave contra el Big Bang de Londres.

La aventura transcurrió entre persecuciones, acción, y segregación de adrenalina. Sencillamente fantástico. Miki, sin embargo, comprendió que había llegado la hora de decir adiós a Rose. Para ellos, se acabó estar a solas.

To Be Continued


	3. Chapter 3

Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis.

Sinopsis: En el Satélite 5 está todo fuera de lugar. Una última lucha de la novena regeneración del Doctor puede que signifique una despedida, pero... ¿Será definitiva?

TOMO 1

**EL CAPITÁN JACK HARKNESSJACK / NINE**

CAPÍTULO 3

**SIEMPRE NOS QUEDARÁ CARDIFF**

Habían dejado a la Slitheen en su planeta natal. Tendría una oportunidad en el lugar que le correspondía.

Un día después, todo iba bien. Estaban riéndose. El Doctor comprendió al fin que Jack se quedaría por mucho tiempo, como Rose. Miki se iría convirtiendo en otro fantasma del pasado que aparecería de vez en cuando para atormentarlos. La relación de los tres era extraña, sin duda amaba al Doctor, y él la amaba. Sin embargo, Jack y el Doctor flirteaban y recordaban el maravilloso día en la habitación. A su vez, Jack y Rose disfrutaban abusando de los celos del viajero del Tiempo.

Estaban parados en medio del Espacio, seguramente frente a otra maravillosa estrella, y por primera vez no se preocupaban de la próxima parada. Simplemente estaban riéndose. Eso es lo malo de viajar con el Doctor, nunca hay tiempo para descansar.

Una luz cegadora atravesaba las paredes y de repente, se encontraban en un lugar completamente distinto. El Doctor quedó atrapado juntos con otras tres personas más en una casa que, todo el mundo conocía exceptuándolo a él mismo. Jack solo estaba acompañado por dos robots femeninas y obsesionadas con cambiar su "look". Y Rose se hallaba en una especie de concurso diabólico. ¿Qué ocurría?

No pasó mucho tiempo hasta que el Doctor y Jack encontraran a Rose, pero ya era tarde. No era posible, no podía estar muerta. Solo les faltaba un centímetro para tenerla de nuevo entre sus brazos, pero... El montón de polvo yacía ante él.

Jack vio de nuevo ese rostro que temía y amaba, ese gesto de culpa y esa mirada antigua. El Doctor caía de rodillas, rendido. Sostenía en un puño las cenizas, que escapaban de entre sus dedos con facilidad. Sus ojos, vacíos, miraban hacia el horizonte. Parecía que sus ojos recordaban todo lo malo desde un lejano pasado hasta el presente doloroso frente a él.

Ni siquiera trató de resistirse a aquellos que le esposaban las muñecas, abusando de su autoridad.

Pero el Doctor nunca se rinde, ¿qué significaba aquello? ¿Ese hombre tan maravilloso realmente había caído? No. La vejez del Doctor era tan solo rabia contenida que, en su mente, se iba transformando en un plan improvisado surgido de la venganza más cruel. Cruel por ser premeditado, inteligente y con plena calma.

Algo sucedía en el Satélite 5, algo iba mal. La Historia... la raza humana estaba desincronizada. Transcurría en el orden erróneo. La evolución había sido manipulada, y tenía lugar lentamente. Cincuenta años de atraso, al menos.

La respuesta era sencilla y horrible. Los Daleks.

Lo único bueno es que aún quedaba esperanza para Rose. De nuevo, salvar a unos significó la muerte de otros. Jack se despidió de ellos con un beso sincero en los labios, sabía que iba a morir. Todos lo sabían. No sobrevivirían a esta aventura, pero mereció la pena. ¡Que si la mereció! Dios... Fue increíble mientras duró.

El Doctor tomó medidas para que Rose continuara sana y salva. La engañó y la mandó a casa en contra de su voluntad. Ella volvió, ¿cómo no? Rose le amaba, y jamás renunciaría a lo único que le impedía llevar una vida triste, solitaria y monótona. Absorbió el mismo Vórtice del Tiempo, venció a los Daleks y devolvió la vida a Jack. El Doctor sabía que ni un Señor del Tiempo puede controlar el poder que Rose tenía en sus manos ahora, pero agradecía a la TARDIS su intervención.

Iba a regenerarse e introdujo las coordenadas de Londres en su vieja amiga. Dejó a Jack atrás y huyó junto a la pequeña e inocente Rose Tyler. Pudo despedirse de ella y saludarla, aunque con un rostro nuevo y otra sonrisa vanidosa.

Jack introdujo las mismas coordenadas en su manipulador del vótice, pero aterrizó en 1969 por error. Su meñequera se rompió. Tuvo que afrontar su inmortalidad de forma cruel, pero no era eso lo que le preocupaba. Ser consciente de que jamás volvería a ver a la persona que amaba era lo más duro para él.

No se había percatado nunca. Al principio pensó que únicamente se trataba de atracción, pero el Doctor... Oh, él era diferente, no tenía nada que ver con el mundo que conocía. Era increíble e inexplicable, sin sentido e irónico, fantástico y... brillante.

**To Be Continued**


	4. Chapter 4

TOMO 1

**CAPITÁN JACK HARKNESS**

**JACK / NINE**

EPÍLOGO

**EL AÑO QUE NUNCA EXISTIÓ**

Después de tanto tiempo buscando y esperando, la sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo era indescriptible. El Doctor estaba allí, en Cardiff. Dejó atrás a Gwen, Toshiko, Owen, a Ianto y a Torchwood. Corrió siguiendo la señal de ADN. La décima regeneración estaba dentro de la TARDIS junto con Martha Jones.

-No tardaremos, es una parada en ruta de veinte segundos. Hay una falla en Cardiff. Una grieta en el tiempo y el espacio que suelta energía. Abriré los motores, la TARDIS absorverá el ADN de esa energía y lo utilizaremos como combustible.

Jack se aferró al exterior de la vieja cabina azul y cruzó el Vórtice del Tiempo mientras gritaba el nombre del que amaba. Aterrizaron más allá de donde habían llegado los Señores del Tiempo, en el límite del Universo. No pudieron resistirse a explorar a pesar de que Jack estaba fuera. De todas formas, no podía dejarle ahí. Sin duda los humanos eran... indomables.

(Todo lo que ocurrió en adelante fue demasiado para resumirlo en un solo párrafo, pero lo intentaré).

No estás solo Dijo el Rostro de Boe (You Are Not Alone). Y Yana era el nombre del profesor que había llegado a idear una máquina capaz de viajar por el Espacio, tan solo a partir de restos de lo que una vez fue la humanidad. Sin embargo, eso era todo lo contrario a bueno. El Amo se levantó de su tumba una vez más. Regresó más loco que nunca, aunque no era culpa suya, era del Sonido de los Tambores. Así surgió el año que nunca existió. Harold Saxon no murió a manos de su esposa, ella mató al que creía un buen hombre trastornado. Supongo que alguna vez lo fue.

Demasiado tarde, el Amo yacía en los brazos del Doctor. Jack contemplaba su llanto desde cerca, y a su vez lejos. Al fin supo por qué le dejó atrás.

Solo con mirarte sé que eres una anomalía. Es instintivo Jack, está en mis huesos Le explicó.

He tenido tiempo para pensar este último año Se despidió.

Salió a la luz el secreto que los separaría para siempre. El capitán Jack Harkness era el Rostro de Boe. Un punto fijo en el Espacio y el Tiempo.

La TARDIS dejó a Martha Jones en su hogar, y el Doctor se quedó solo.

Después de eso, Jack sufrió pérdidas en su equipo. Toshiko y Owen, también recibió la visita de su hermano. Años y años de vejez recayeron sobre él, pero siguó junto a Ianto y Gwen. (Sobretodo Ianto, ya sabéis). El Doctor, por otro lado, encontró a Donna y recorrieron la historia y nuevos planetas y estrellas. Fue brillante, fueron brillantes.

**To Be Continued**

* * *

Sé que este ha sido corto, es lo que tienen los epílogos. Gracias a los lectores otra vez, sé que Jack y el Doctor no es una pareja muy de moda, como suele decirse, pero siempre me pareció que no tuvieron el final que debieron. Pronto traeré el segundo tomo, no pienso dejaros con las ganas.


	5. Chapter 5

Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis.

Sinopsis: La Tierra ha sido robada y Rose ha vuelto. Los muros entre mundos paralelos se han abierto y los acompañantes del Doctor se han reunido para salvar a la especie humana. Un reencuentro tendrá lugar y el Doctor regresará a la soledad. O bien no.

TOMO 2

**TORCHWOOD**

**JACK / TEN**

CAPÍTULO 1

**OTRO SÁBADO MÁS**

Era sábado. Un punto de inflexión en el Tiempo y el Espacio en el que puede pasar cualquier cosa. Entonces pasó.

Los Daleks, la Tierra desaparecida, la Proclamación de las Sombras, el Proyecto Índigo, la Cascada Medusa, la Red Subondas. Cuando se retransmitió el mensaje de los alienígenas a los humanos, a los acompañantes del Doctor les atravesó un escalofrío de terror. A todos menos a Rose. La muerte, la exterminación de la raza humana había sido anunciada.

La TARDIS se llevó a Donna consigo. Estaba sufriendo, los Daleks la incineraban viva, pero ella sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. La vieja cabina azul sabía que Donna tenía un destino. No se trataba de un punto fijo en el Tiempo, pero si no ocurría, su ladrón y todas la estrellas sucumbirían ante Davros. La TARDIS hizo lo que debía, pero no estaba terminado. El patrón debía completarse. El Dalek Caan dictaba la unión de los hilos, no ella. Ella solo cerró la puerta.

La cadena de los veintisiete planetas se convertiría en un transmisor enorme, esparciendo la onda a través de todo el Universo. La destrucción de la Realidad misma.

Pero lo impidieron. (Ya os sabéis la historia).

Cuando el Doctor dejó a todos en casa, tuvo que separarse de quien más amaba. Rose se quedó con su propio Doctor, uno humano. Donna sufrió la pérdida que le había sido predicha. Jack había visto esa mirada una vez más en el rostro del hombre de Gallifrey, al encontrar a Rose y al despedirse de ella. Sabía que, ahora, él estaba solo. No iba a permitirlo por mucho que sus ilusiones fuesen nulas.

Llovía, llovía a cántaros y el Doctor estaba empapado.

-¡Hola!-Gritó Jack saliendo de la nada.

-¿De dónde has salido tú?-Dijo sorprendido.

-Me escondí por ahí detrás. Ni te diste cuenta.

-¿Es que no puedo librarme de ti? Te llevaré de vuelta a Cardiff.-Suspiró limpiándose el agua de la cara.

-No hace falta.-Se sentó con él.

-¿Y tu equipo?-Frunció el ceño.

-Esto es una máquina del tiempo, ¿no? Podrás traerme de vuelta y parecerá que no me he ido.

-Jack…

-No hay peros que valgan, guapo. No pienso dejarte solo, no después de esto.

Así fue como, con una mirada de resignación, el Doctor cedió. Ellos solos contra el Universo. A Jack ni siquiera le importaba que el Doctor ignorase sus sentimientos.

Aquel día, visitaron el planeta Barcelona. Tuvieron que salir corriendo por patas. Huían de un par de naves que les perseguían. Les alcanzaron con un disparo y después desaparecieron. El Doctor paró la nave en medio del espacio e hizo un escáner de los daños.

-Estamos atrapados.-Dijo, dándose cuenta de la situación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué dice el escáner?-Preguntó Jack corriendo hacia el monitor, aunque no entendía los resultados que este mostraba.-Pero… según esto… ¿no hay daños en el exterior ni en el interior?

-Porque es como buscar el pinchazo de una aguja.-Se echó las manos a la cabeza- Literalmente. Lo que han hecho ha sido inyectarnos una droga.

-¿Qué droga?-Siguió preguntando con el Doctor inquieto.

-Es un veneno mortal para los habitantes de Barcelona. Para nosotros no, pero tampoco es exactamente afortunado. Empezará a hacer efecto en unos minutos.

-Doctor, ¿qué droga?

-Oh, oh…-Quitó la mirada de Jack y se giró vergonzoso- No recordaba que a los Señores del Tiempo nos afecta antes.

-¡¿Qué droga?!

-Afrodisíaco.-Contestó cortante, como si la palabra significase el fin del Universo.

-¿Ya está?-Jack no pudo evitar reír-Una droga que actúa como afrodisíaco. ¿Solo eso? Doctor, haces un mundo de algo sin importancia. He pasado noches peores.

-¿Qué?

-¿Sabes? Tu regeneración anterior era más divertida. Ni te hubieras sonrojado con esto.

-¿Qué?

-¡No es algo malo!-Se acercó insinuante- Es más una excusa para pasarlo bien.

-¡¿Qué?!

**To Be Continued**


	6. Chapter 6

**Primero: tropecientas mil disculpas y más disculpas. Siempre que leo historias en fanfiction me quejo de que la gente tarde en publicar nuevos chapters y ahora que estoy empezando a escribir y publicar aquí, me doy cuenta de lo difícil que es. He estado teniendo millones de problemas con los estudios y con la conexión de wi-fi, así que de verdad, perdonadme. **

**De todas formas, ahora sí que sí. Adiós depresión, hola slash-fiction!**

**Este cap es una mierda y lo reconozco, es porno por que sí. I regret nothing.**

**Disfrutad**

* * *

Clasificado: Mayores de quince.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis. Lemon.

Sinopsis: Puede que el Doctor ignore los sentimientos de Jack, e incluso los suyos propios. La cuestión es que, una vez haya hecho efecto la droga, no podrá negar nada.

TOMO 2

TORCHWOOD

JACK / TEN

CAPÍTULO 2

EL DOBLE SENTIDO DE CORRER

-¡¿Qué?!-Caminó hacia atrás con las manos en alto- No, Jack. Ni se te ocurra. Cada uno a su cuarto y no se hable más.

-¿Cómo? ¿Tienes habitación? Estoy deseando verla.-Rodeó sus caderas con los brazos y sonrió pícaramente.

El Doctor sintió cierto dolor.

-Perdona.-Se disculpó Jack.

-Apártate.-Le apuntó con el destornillador sónico que sacó instintivamente de su bolsillo- Ya he dicho que cada uno por su lado. ¿Cómo ha podido afectarte tan rápido? No lo entiendo.

-No lo ha hecho. Aún no me ha llegado mi dosis.

-Eres peor de lo que recordaba.-Se sentó. Aunque más bien cayó y guardó la apariencia.

Al parecer, el último hijo de Gallifrey estaba en estado crítico... y pretendía ocultárselo al capitán. (Inútilmente, por supuesto). Jack tomó en brazos al hombre flaco y trajeado.

-Dime dónde está. Yo te llevo.

El Doctor cerró los ojos y abrazó el cuello de Jack como si estuviera a punto de caer dormido, pero en realidad estaba prácticamente inconsciente y con sus mejillas sonrojadas. Fue entonces cuando al ex-agente del Tiempo le hizo efecto la droga.

-Baja las escaleras. Mi habitación está junto a los C.O.E.

-¿Los C.O.E.? ¿Controles de Organización y Estética?- Comentó caminando.

-¿Cómo crees que hago las habitaciones de la TARDIS?-Reclamó agachando la cabeza sobre su pecho al bajar las escaleras- Tras esa puerta.-Señaló con los ojos.

Jack atravesó dicha puerta entrando al cuarto del Doctor por primera vez, y con él entre sus brazos. Había una cama espaciosa, sencilla y de sábanas blancas. Le tumbó allí cuidadosamente. El Doctor suspiraba respirando por la boca. Parecía que le costaba, que le faltaba el aire. Y su cuerpo ardía.

La ventaja de las numerosas noches del capitán y su experiencia era que, podía resistirse a una situación determinada. Pero tales encantos eran irresistibles.

No ayudaba que él se colocara en el colchón bocabajo, forzándose a sí mismo.

Jack estaba a punto de cruzar la puerta para marcharse, pero se quedó mirando cómo él intentaba desatar sus pantalones con dificultad, estremeciéndose. Su mano izquierda agarraba la almohada y parte de su rostro se apretaba contra esta, mientras gemía desesperado. El capitán no pudo evitar enviar una de sus manos bajo su pantalón. Le dolía, pero no quería marcharse. ¡Dios! ¡No podía perder esta oportunidad con el Doctor! Jamás iba a tener otra igual.

-Jack...-Susurraba el Señor del Tiempo después del rápido orgasmo.

Probablemente desconocía el hecho de que el nombrado continuase allí, de modo que es absuelto de toda culpa por los sucesos transcurridos después de sus palabras. Porque entonces fue cuando Jack se decidió a aproximarse y sentarse a los pies de la cama. El Doctor se dio la vuelta algo nervioso.

-¿Se... seguías aquí?

-¿Qué importa eso?- Sonrió dulcemente y se acercó cauteloso.

Le besó por primera vez en la noche, creando la unión de sus húmedos labios. Se inclinó más y más, buscando acabar con el aire que interponía sus cuerpos. Desabrochó despacio los botones de la chaqueta del Doctor y aflojó su corbata. En poco tiempo, su ropa desapareció. Jack ya no llevaba puesto ni su magnífico abrigo, ni sus tirantes, ni sus botas militares. (Y mucho menos sus pantalones).

Se encontraba tumbado sobre él, y era real. No era un sueño ni una fantasía, era real.

Sus lenguas jugaban dentro de sus bocas apasionadamente. El Doctor pudo recuperar el aliento mientras Jack descendía por su cuello, dejando un rastro. Continuó bajando acariciando cada parte de su cuerpo, casi temiendo olvidarse de algo y no poder disfrutarlo. El pobre Señor del Tiempo prácticamente agonizaba debido al tacto del otro hombre. A su estado crítico se había añadido un ingrediente terrible.

El capitán Jack Harkness.

Dios, ya se estremecía con facilidad por culpa de la droga… ¡Aquel viejo agente del tiempo iba a volverle loco!

-¡Ah!-Exclamó cuando Jack atendió sus caderas urgentemente.

Echó el cuello hacia atrás con total brusquedad como acto reflejo.

Él no puede estar haciendo eso. Realmente él no puede estar haciendo eso ahí.

-Jack… ahh… por favor…

El de ojos azules regresó inmediatamente a la altura del de ojos oscuros y pelo desordenado.

-¿Ya me echabas de menos?-Susurró con un tono romántico y le besó suavemente-No te preocupes. Voy algo lento porque no quiero que te duela.-Tomó su cintura y le acercó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba en los brazos.

Lo hizo con sumo cuidado, que en su mayoría el Doctor creía innecesario. A pesar de ello, la acción del capitán impactó bastante.

-A·ah… ¡Ahh!-Se exaltó arqueando su espalda. Se siente tan bien…

-Doctor… ah…-Jack inclinó su torso para llegar hasta el amante en caliente estado.

Le rodeó en un abrazo y continuó su fogoso juego mientras los gemidos del Doctor se perdían en sus oídos, y viceversa. Sintió como los largos y finos dedos se enredaban en su pelo castaño, exigiendo más.

-Jack… voy… a… Ah… ¡Ahh! ¡Ah!…

-Ah, ah, ah, ah… Doctor…

En el clímax, los gemidos del Doctor se convirtieron en gritos y los de Jack, en suspiros de forzada respiración. Sus caderas se empujaron una contra otra en un estremecimiento mutuo. Llegando ambos a un final intenso y desesperado.

Entonces, el capitán se incorporó levemente para besar al otro hombre una última vez, se apartó y recostó a su lado antes de recuperar el aliento. No dijeron nada, hubo silencio. Cayeron rendidos al agotamiento, acurrucados en un sueño profundo juntos.

El Doctor fue el primero, recostándose sobre el peso de Jack, y este último se durmió seguido.

Un tiempo después, (desconocido ya que el sueño le desconcertó) el Doctor fue abriendo los párpados, despertándose lenta y apaciblemente entre los brazos cálidos del de ojos azules. Se apartó bruscamente, aguantando el dolor en la cadera adquirido recientemente. Se incorporó como pudo y quiso largarse, cuando Jack le detuvo.

-Suéltame, Jack. ¿Quién te manda?

-No opusiste mucha resistencia.-Sonrió pícaramente.

-Cállate. Por tu culpa me duele la espalda y no podré correr.

-Bueno, en mi opinión… eso que hicimos fue parecido a correr.-Se rió del doble sentido.

-No me trates como si no supiera de lo que hablas, como antes… "No te preocupes. Voy algo lento porque no quiero que te duela".-Puso un tono burlón en su voz.-¡Ni que fuera mi primera vez de esta manera!

(Se refiere a actuando como uke, en términos exactos)

-¿No lo era?-Los ojos del capitán se abrieron de par en par.

-¡Por el amor de la Navidad, Jack! ¡Tengo novecientos cuarenta y cinco años! Creo que me dio tiempo.

-No lo sabía. Nunca sé nada. Contigo todo se averigua sobre la marcha.

-No cuela. Voy a ducharme.-Finalmente se marchó.

Preparó ropa limpia y pudo comprobar el reloj. Estaba en lo cierto en sus sospechas, había pasado la noche con Jack. Durmieron juntos. Lo sabía más que nada porque nunca antes había estado tan despierto, ni dormido tanto. De hecho, no dormía. ¿Para qué? ¿Despertarse de una pesadilla y darse cuenta de que es tu vida? No.

Pero esta vez fue distinto, extraño. No tuvo pesadillas, ni siquiera recordaba haber soñado nada.

Sé sincero contigo mismo Pensó y apoyó la cabeza contra la pared.

Te gusta, te gusta, te gusta, te gusta. ¡Te gusta! ¿Por qué no lo admites, viejo?

**To Be Continued**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ya lo sé, lo sé. Estaréis pensando: dos caps el mismo día? Esta se ha vuelto loca!**

**Puede que sí. Pero es que me he hartado de mi pereza y vaguedad. **

**Es más! Vais a tener la historia completa en una noche! Porque sí!**

**;D**

* * *

Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis.

Sinopsis: La ira del Doctor se debe solo a su ego, la culpa no es de Jack. Deberá afrontar sus sentimientos y sus miedos más profundos, porque Jack no se rendirá ahora. Por otro lado, él no sabe de su futuro y el Doctor ya lo ha visto.

**TOMO 2**

**TORCHWOOD**

**JACK / TEN**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**PATATAS FRITAS**

No sabía qué hacer, y eso era nuevo. Numerosas preguntas vagaban por su mente.

Primero: ¿cómo comportarse después de haber compartido el lecho? Y segundo: ¿qué hacer? ¿Podría Jack seguir siendo su compañero? ¿Y si acababa tan tristemente o peor que Rose?

Él recordaba los momentos con ella. La pequeña e inocente Rose Tyler era ya solo un recuerdo melancólico. Jack era el presente.

No era que no lo admitiese, es que no quería admitirlo.

¿Cómo terminaría todo para ellos?

Dos inmortales sin nombre viajando juntos a través de las estrellas como héroes perseguidos… sonaba muy bien, como el título de un libro brillante. Pero… ¿y el final?

Envuelto en sus pensamientos, ya se había vestido y estaba sentado frente a los controles de la TARDIS. El capitán le sacó de su letargo paseándose con su aura militar, y esos tirantes que fijaban la camisa azul a su piel…

¡Dios, cállate! Se dijo en su mente, y bajó la mirada frustrado.

-¿Sigues enfadado conmigo? Lo siento.-Suspiró Jack, culpable.

-No es culpa tuya, fue la maldita droga.

Cada vez que coincidía con esos ojos azules, no podía mantener la vista al frente.

-Lo sé.-Caminó hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca para coger sus manos cálidamente- Te estoy pidiendo disculpas porque la primera vez de este cuerpo no debería haber sido así.-Jack rió ante el ceño fruncido del Doctor- Sé distinguir un cuerpo "no estrenado". Puede que no fuese tu primera vez como Señor del Tiempo, pero lo era para esta regeneración. Por eso digo que lo siento. De haberlo sabido, no lo hubiese hecho, te hubiese seguido esperando… para siempre, supongo.

No creo que me hayas estado esperando precisamente Recordó cada vez que Jack saludaba a alguien.

-No deberías esperar a nadie. ¿Por qué esperarme precisamente a mí?

-Es increíble que nunca veas lo obvio, algo tan sencillo. Doctor, te quiero.

El Doctor jamás pensó que eso pudiera suceder. Siempre le bastó con fingir que no sabía nada, que no sabía el amor que las personas de su al rededor llegaban a sentir por él. Pero no con Jack. A él nada le detendría.

Suspiró. Demasiadas cosas traspasaban su cabeza, y era la primera vez en mucho tiempo que estaba cansado de ese modo. Debía ser honesto, enfrentarse al problema y sacarlo todo para estar en paz consigo mismo…

-Yo…

Pero no pudo.

Jack esperó tranquilo. Había esperado miles de años, podía esperar un poco más. (Homenaje a Harry Potter).

-Yo… siento muchas cosas por ti, pero entre ellas no está el amor. Lo siento mucho, Jack.-Mintió para prever un posible final trágico… por enésima vez, y miró hacia otro lado.

-¿Y de verás piensas que podía tragarme eso?- Jack le miró con una mueca de desaprobación- ¿Sabes? Ahora es cuando salen a la luz mis años demás. Lamento informarte de que soy mayor que tú, viejo. Pasaron muchas cosas mientras no estabas.

-Está bien. ¿Quieres la verdad?- Se levantó con brusquedad y convicción.

(Eso afectó al dolor de su cadera, pero lo disimuló como pudo)

-Pues ahí va… Rostro de Boe. Sé cosas, Jack. Cosas que solo un viajero del Tiempo sabe, que averigua sin querer cuando juega con el pasado, el presente y el futuro. Cosas que quiero decir y… ¡gritar! Pero no puedo Jack. Sencillamente, no puedo.-Una lágrima recorrió su mejilla, la cual quiso ocultar intentando salir corriendo de allí.

-No me importa.-Dijo con voz grave y le detuvo agarrando su brazo- Ni me importa que te importe. Me da igual lo que sepas sobre mi pasado o mi futuro, mi vida, mi inmortalidad o mi muerte. Lo único que ahora significa algo para mí es mi presente… contigo.

-¡¿Por qué no te rindes Jack?!-Separó su brazo con fuerza- Es fácil. Es tan fácil abandonarme. Solo ríndete. Solo te pido eso. ¡Maldito seas! Porque haciendo esto… diciendo esto, me lo pones aún más difícil y más doloroso porque… ¡Dios! ¡Te he visto morir, Jack! Estuve allí.

-Eso confirma que estarás conmigo hasta el final, y que no te dejaré marchar.

La mirada de Jack era tan seria y sincera que llegaba a causar temor. La cara del Doctor estaba empapada en su propio llanto, pero él no lloraba. Sus ojos azules, aún siendo tan hermosos, se hallaban tan secos… Sus lágrimas se habían desgastado hace mucho, ya no le quedaba ninguna.

En la profundidad de esa mirada pudo percatar el doble de lo que sus amigos habían observado tantas veces en él mismo. La vejez, y consigo el peso que esta conlleva.

Era cierto que aquel capitán ex-agente del Tiempo convertido en timador, perdido en la Segunda Guerra Mundial y rescatado por el hombre de Gallifrey… era más viejo que él por cientos de años de diferencia.

-La única pregunta que tengo, "Dos corazones", es… ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda? Porque quiero aprovecharlo.- Jack se abalanzó, agarró la cintura del Doctor y la empujó contra la suya.

Los ojos oscuros del menor se abrieron de par en par y sus párpados fueron cayendo, al igual que sus labios, antes los encantos del capitán.

Al separarse para recuperar el aliento, y por extraño que parezca, no pudo pensar más que en el hambre que tenía.

-¿Patatas fritas?

**To Be Continued**


	8. Chapter 8

**En palabras del doctor...**

**Lo siento, lo siento mucho.**

* * *

Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis.

Sinopsis: Lo que parece ser el final, no es más que apariencia. Un anuncio que aparece como profecía debe cumplirse, y supondrá una despedida. Aunque este no es más que otro falso final.

**TOMO 2**

**TORCHWOOD**

**JACK / TEN**

**EPÍLOGO**

**EL SONIDO DE LOS TAMBORES**

La triste y romántica historia había terminado cómicamente. Ambos serían felices. Por fin obtendría felicidad de una vida de eternas e innombrables desdichas. Sin duda existía un gato encerrado, pero no le prestaba ni quería prestarle atención. Fue entonces, cuando menos lo esperaba, cuando la muerte llamó a su puerta.

Llamará cuatro veces Dijo el Ood con unos ojos que le parecieron indiferentes e inertes.

Se asustó y huyó. Eso es lo que hace el Doctor. No se lo dijo a Jack. Simplemente, un día le habló del planeta Joxmaden en la constelación de Príapo. Pero en verdad, aterrizó en Cardiff junto a la sede de Torchwood… tan solo unos minutos después de cuando se había marchado. Jack fue el primero en salir.

-Ahora te sigo.–Le dijo-Se me olvidaba el abrigo. –Le dijo.

Para cuando el capitán se dio cuenta, era demasiado tarde. Tras de sí, el Doctor había cerrado la puerta con una mueca de tristeza. Pudo oír como el que amaba aporreaba la puerta gritando su nombre. Sabía que se aferraría a la TARDIS en el vórtice y lo atravesaría desde el exterior, como ya hizo una vez. Activó los escudos, echando a Jack atrás y tirándole al suelo. Despegó. Huyó.

La TARDIS pudo ver cómo su ladrón iba perdiendo el control sobre sí mismo, cayendo de rodillas sobre su suelo. Se sentó y abrazó sus propias piernas contra su pecho, para después poder hundir la cabeza entre sus rodillas y ocultar su rostro lleno de lágrimas. Sollozando temiendo que el Universo pudiera oírle.

A su vez, la TARDIS observó como el viejo Jack maldecía y se preguntaba por qué.

La cabina permaneció en silencio, escuchando, dejando a ambos el tiempo que necesitaban para desahogarse.

Aunque… seguía sin entender el comportamiento humano.

**To Be Continued**


	9. Chapter 9

**Juro por la TARDIS que este fic tiene un final feliz**

* * *

Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis. Spoilers temporada siete.

Sinopsis: Pasaron años tras su último encuentro, y la razón le decía a Jack que el Doctor no volvería. Las cosas ocurren cuando menos las esperas, ¿no es así?

**TOMO 3**

**ADIÓS POND**

**JACK / ELEVEN**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

**TENGO SUEÑO**

La TARDIS aterrizaba frente a él, y no podía creerlo. El hombre que tanto le hizo llorar regresaba ahora, después de todo este tiempo. Pero, ¿por qué?

Las puertas azules de aquella máquina tan singular se abrieron con el chasquido de dedos particular de un hombre en especial.

Sí. Es la TARDIS Pensó.

Aunque había cambiado. El interior era más luminoso y el suelo de la consola, de cristal. La sala de control principal no dejaba de hacer ruidos, por supuesto.

Una parte de Jack esperaba ver el rostro del Doctor y echarle en cara todo lo que podrían haber sido y hecho a lo largo de las estrellas, sencillamente para vengarse y marcharse para dejarle atrás de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, el rostro del que esperaba no apareció.

En su lugar, halló a un hombre aún más joven… de pelo castaño y ojos verdes apenados y temerosos, de labios finos y piel dulcemente pálida.

No hay duda de que se trataba del Doctor, con esa forma de vestimenta tan característica.

La camisa se notaba apretada contra el torso por los tirantes rojos, y en el cuello por la pajarita a juego. Los pantalones negros no le llegaban a los tobillos ni de lejos, y eso resaltaba los extraños mocasines con algo de tacón masculino. También pudo ver una chaqueta marrón echada en el asiento, con el destornillador sónico sobresaliendo del bolsillo interno izquierdo.

-¿Te regeneraste?-A lo que el Doctor respondió con una risa forzada y corta.

-Lo siento, Jack. Es lo que he venido a decirte. Lo necesitaba, a pesar de saber que no me perdonarás. Yo… morí, Jack.

-Eso ya lo veo. Tal vez si me hubieses llevado contigo, tú no…

-No, Jack, no. Fueron los Oods, ellos me dijeron que mi canción llegaba a su fin. El Amo volvió, los Señores del Tiempo iban a resurgir y traer a Gallifrey de vuelta. Los envié a la muerte otra vez, pero a cambio di mi vida. Iba a pasar, ¡tenía que pasar! Yo no quería que estuvieras allí.

-Hubiese estado a tu lado, siempre. Hace años de eso, Doctor. Al menos, para mí.

Al oír sus palabras, incluso él se preguntó qué diablos hacía allí. Le había dejado atrás por temor a que muriera por su culpa, y ahora regresaba por cobardía y egoísmo tras haber puesto a otros en su lugar. Se odiaba a sí mismo por hacer que se repitiera la misma historia con tantos inocentes.

-Tengo mil doscientos años, Jack. Pasaron muchas cosas. Amy y Rory. El Big Bang dos, reinicié el Universo. Me casé con River. Ella me mató en el desierto de Utah. Me borré a mí mismo de todo archivo en el Tiempo y el Espacio. Ahora todos se han ido. Vuelvo a estar solo.

La TARDIS movió una de sus palancas en forma de queja.

-Tú eres la excepción, vieja amiga.-Sonrió tristemente al tiempo que la acariciaba.

-Has estado ocupado, por lo que veo. Yo también. Los 4·5·6, Ianto… Gwen se casó y ahora tiene una niña preciosa. La gente no podía morir y yo sí. Torchwood acabó Estoy solo, Doctor.

El hombre joven se acercó temeroso, casi temblando y con ojos llorosos. No se atrevía a mirarle a la cara. Era la primera vez que le veía así, como un niño que no tiene a dónde ir. No podía dejarle solo, él nunca debía estar solo. Le estaba suplicando piedad, consuelo. Pero no iba a tomar la iniciativa, de modo que el capitán le abrazó con fuerza. El Doctor apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de Jack y desató sus lágrimas. Compartió el abrazo rodeándole de igual forma.

-Lo siento. ¡Dios, lo siento tanto! ¡Perdóname, Jack!

-Shh… sh…-De sus ojos azules cayeron pocas gotas de agua salada.

Sostuvo entre sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo arrodillado con él, enredando los dedos de una de las manos en su pelo. Se balanceaban ligeramente como cuando se mece a un bebé para que deje de llorar.

-Lo siento. Lo siento mucho.-El volumen de su voz fue disminuyendo, y se convirtió en pequeños suspiros.

-Ya está, Doctor. Estoy aquí.

Para cuando quiso darse cuenta, el Doctor dormía profundamente.

Le tomó sujetándolo de las piernas y la espalda (Como aquella primera vez) Se puso de pie. Pensaba en llevarlo a su cuarto, pero… ¿dónde estaba ahora su cama? Tomó la rápida decisión de llevarle hasta su casa, ya que estaba justo en frente. Abrió las puertas de la TARDIS de una difícil patada y se disculpó al segundo.

-Lo siento, querida. No volveré a hacerlo. –Se encargó de que estuvieran bien cerradas al salir.

Continuó abriéndose paso hasta su propia habitación y tumbó al Doctor despacio sobre el colchón. Pero el castaño se aferraba a él, no quería soltarle aún estando dormido. De forma que se recostó junto al Doctor.

**To Be Continued**


	10. Chapter 10

Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis.

Sinopsis: estar en un sueño apacible y despertar en una pesadilla es horrible, pero todo eso cambiaba cuando dormía con Jack. ¿Dónde despertará el Doctor?

TOMO 3

ADIÓS POND

JACK / ELEVEN

CAPÍTULO 2

UN SUEÑO OLVIDADO

Al cabo de la noche, el nuevo Doctor se despertó con un vacío a su lado, un frío hueco en una alcoba desconocida. Había tenido un sueño que no lograba recordar, y una nítida imagen de Jack en la TARDIS inundaba sus pensamientos. Miró a su al rededor. No pudo reconocer nada.

¿Dónde estoy? ¡¿Y por qué solo llevo puestos los pantalones?!

Fue entonces cuando oyó unos ruidos de lo que parecía ser la cocina.

-¿Jack?-Preguntó inseguro.

-Buenos días, dormilón.-Acudió a su llamada junto con el desayuno.

-¿Qué es? ¿Té?-Curioseó.

-Y trozos de plátano. Cuando te conocí, adorabas las bananas. Luego, odiabas las peras y te encantaban las galletas. Y la única cosa en común que han tenido tus regeneraciones es el té… y las patatas fritas, así que… No sé que es lo que te gusta y lo que no, ahora.

-Odio las manzanas, aunque adoro los palitos de pescado con… natillas.-Rió entre dientes-Y me siguen encantando las bananas, gracias.

-Disculpa que te trajera aquí, Doc.-Continuó hablando mientras él comía-Pero no sabía donde estaba tu cuarto en esa nueva TARDIS.

-No pasa nada, no te disculpes. No importa. Pero hay una cosa que sí es muy relevante. Tengo una pregunta, Jack.-Le miró a los ojos, seriamente-Quiero que la contestes con total sinceridad. No recuerdo ni lo que he soñado esta noche y quiero, necesito que me digas… por qué no llevo el resto de mi ropa.

-Eh… ¿De verdad no te acuerdas de lo que soñaste?-El Doctor negó con la cabeza-Pues tenía toda la pinta de ser una pesadilla. O eso, o un sueño erótico -Pensó- No dejabas de moverte y estabas ardiendo. Y hablabas.

-¿Hablaba… en sueños?-Tartamudeó-Y… ¿qué decía?

-…-Jack esperó para dar una respuesta-Mi nombre.

Por más que él lo intentaba, no podía recordar el maldito sueño. Pero no fue una pesadilla. Si algo sabía sobre sí mismo con seguridad, era que con Jack no tenía pesadillas. Eso dejaba únicamente la posibilidad de que el sueño fue…

-Jack, ¿dices que estaba ardiendo? ¿Por eso me quitaste…?

-Sí, y te tapé con la mante. No dejabas de moverte, ya te lo he dicho. Doctor…-Intentó desviarse del tema-¿Dijiste que estás casado?

-Buena, en realidad… sí, digamos que sí. Con River, pero… cuando Amy y Rory murieron…

-¿Quiénes son?-Le interrumpió.

-Amelia Pond. Fue la primera persona a la que vi con esta cara. Rory se casó con ella, el señor Pond. Tuvieron una hija, Melody. La secuestraron y transformaron en una psicópata –Resaltó sus palabras con odio-Le obligaron a matarme. Afortunadamente, improviso bien. No lo entiendo muy bien, pero ella se enamoró de mí. Me casé con ella algo obligado, la verdad. Nos divertimos… hasta que llegaron los ángeles.

-¿Los ángeles llorosos? Tuve alguna experiencia con ellos.-Recordó Jack.

-¿Y tú? ¿Te casaste? Lo dudo, pero… con algo te entretendrías.

Jack sonrió levemente y salió de la habitación como alma que lleva el viento, al tiempo que el Doctor terminaba de desayunar. Al volver, traía consigo un sobre. Lo abrió y fue mostrándole las fotos de su interior. El Doctor apartó la bandeja y comenzó a vestirse.

-Me casé, más de una vez. Tuve una hija y… un nieto. Murió por mi culpa, y jamás me lo perdonaré. Tuve algunas aventuras y romances imposibles. Este era mi equipo en Torchwood. Owen y Tochi siempre estuvieron enamorados, pero ambos tenían demasiado miedo. Gwen es esta de aquí. El de su lado es su marido, y el bebé es su hija. Él es Ianto. Él y yo… compartimos demasiado. Murió, pero al menos estuve con él.-Dijo bajando el tono, con la conciencia intranquila de tantas almas sobre su espalda.

El Doctor le miró, siendo él el piadoso ahora, con esos ojos jóvenes y a la vez viejos y agotados. Los mismos que Jack.

-Mírate.-Sonrió levemente-Eres yo.

-Algo mayor, Doc.-Rió.

-Sí, pero es lo mismo. Siempre estuve enamorado de ti, Jack. Pero, como tú dijiste una vez, nunca me doy cuenta de lo importante… hasta que ya es demasiado tarde. ¿No?-Se acercó para despedirse.

Cedió un corto y pequeño, pero sincero beso, en los labios del capitán. Acto seguido, caminó fuera de la casa. Se encontró con la TARDIS justo en la puerta. Al parecer no se equivocó en las coordenadas al aparcar, como había supuesto.

Acarició la puerta azul de la misteriosa cabina, la abrió suavemente y un brazo conocido le detuvo.

Era Jack y su abrigo militar sonriendo alegremente, impaciente y nervioso.

-Nunca es demasiado tarde


	11. Chapter 11

**Creo que el título del cap es suficiente descripción**

* * *

Clasificado: Mayores de trece.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis. Lemon (ligero), tal vez demasiado empalagoso para algunos.

Sinopsis: dormir es el mayor milagro que Jack le ha otorgado al Doctor, y ni siquiera le importa no poder explicarlo. El título lo dice todo.

**TOMO 3**

**ADIÓS POND**

**JACK / ELEVEN**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**LA DIFERENCIA ENTRE EL AMOR Y EL SEXO**

El Doctor se despertó en un ambiente cálido, entre las sábanas y los brazos de Jack. Podía sentir como los dedos se enredaban dulcemente en su cabello. Estaba acurrucado junto a él, apoyando la cabeza en su pecho. Ni siquiera abrió los ojos, pero Jack supo que ya no dormía.

-Buenos días.-Sonrió levemente el de ojos azules.

-Hola.-Le correspondió, e hizo una pausa antes de volver a hablar-Eché de menos esto.

-¿El qué?

-Dormir.-Rió-Quiero decir que solo hemos dormido.-Se acomodó de lado.

-¿Por qué?-Se colocó de la misma forma-¿Quieres hacer algo más?

-No. Es decir… sí. Es solo que…

Un silencio no silencioso, inundado por el sonido del aliento al salir de sus bocas, se incorporó junto a miradas que parecían ser constantes permisos concedidos.

-…las otras veces fueron tan…

De nuevo se aproximaban sus rostros con expresión serena y tranquila, muy despacio.

-…forzadas, tan…

Rozaban la punta de su nariz con la otra, se encontraban al borde de un contacto intenso y profundo, sincero.

-…rápidas…-La frase del Doctor, que se había alargado por suspiros, terminó con otro de estos, exhalado justo antes de culminar dos bocas en un beso inconcebible.

Una vez más, se rodearon en un tierno abrazo. Me atrevería a decir tímido y sencillo, casi inocente. El espacio entre ellos dejó de existir. Nada les separaría nunca, más que su propio final. El Doctor no podía concebir lo maravillosas que eran las manos de Jack y sus caricias. Sus labios aún seguían unidos cuando empezó a ceder el más joven. Los brazos del Doctor rodeaban el cuello del capitán, y ambas manos se encontraban en su nuca. Jack estaba medio ladeado sobre él, deslizaba las yemas de sus dedos en las caderas del otro hombre. Y pronto, deshizo el beso para trasladarse a su cuello y su pecho.

Resultaba extraño para el Doctor ver su cuerpo tan viejo y usado, y que a Jack le resultase tan nuevo y lo tratase como una frágil figura de cristal. Acababa sintiéndose como tal, pero le agradaban sus mimos. ¿Desde cuándo se comportaba él mismo de esa manera?… Cediendo a los encantos de ese hombre de ojos azul intenso… Aunque en realidad era Jack el que caía rendido ante él. Su piel suave, sus ojos verdes y sus labios finos rojizos entrecerrados, su pecho que se alzaba y descendía acompasado por la respiración.

Sí, es cierto. Ambas mentes perdían la batalla contra la belleza de sus cuerpos. Y a su vez, ambos cuerpos eran vencidos por el tacto y calor compartidos.

Indescriptibles, innombrables movimientos que seguían un mismo ritmo… ¡no se sabe cómo, porque no tenía sentido! Tres corazones se hallaban en la misma habitación y sobre la misma cama. Tres que extrañamente, no necesitaban luchar por una paz que ya poseían. En verdad era diferente, totalmente distinto de otros encuentros desesperados. El acto que llevaron a cabo juntos no fue lujurioso, lascivo, ni impulsado por una desazón incontrolable.

Hicieron el amor.

Y terminó con susurros que contenían sus nombres.

**To Be Continued**


	12. Chapter 12

Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis. Spoilers de la temporada siete.

Sinopsis: ha quedado claro que Jack y el Doctor al fin tendrán su final feliz, pero alguien sigue casado. ¿Qué pasaría si River, la querida esposa del Doctor, apareciera de repente y se enterase de todo?

**TOMO 3**

**ADIÓS POND**

**JACK / ELEVEN**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**RIVER SONG**

Habían transcurrido dos días, sol y luna de pura pasión desatada. Momentos irrepetibles y felicidad infinita que no cesaría por muchos obstáculos que se presentasen. Era hora de aventuras y viajes en la cabina azul más grande por dentro, de huídas de alienígenas que querían conquistar el mundo y de estrellas brillantes. Aunque primero debían pedir disculpas y desearle lo mejor a una visita esperada en silencio.

-¿A dónde quieres ir, Jack?-Sonreía de oreja a oreja, frotándose las manos.

-No lo sé. Dímelo tú, pajarita roja.-Rio el capitán, tirando ligeramente de la tela atada a su cuello.

-¡Eh!... Las pajaritas molan.-Pareció un puchero su gesto.

Definitivamente se trataba de un niño al que nadie debía robarle la piruleta.

Entonces, las luces de la TARDIS comenzaron a parpadear casi ilusionadas. Sonidos agudos y timbres extraños podían escucharse envolviendo el interior de la nave. Los objetos, botones y palancas de la consola se movían por sí solos como si estuvieran bailando.

-¿Qué ocurre, vieja amiga?-Preguntó el Doctor acariciándola.

Sintió una pequeña quemadura en el bolsillo interno de la chaqueta, y sacó el papel psíquico con una mueca confusa.

-¿Qué pasa, Doc?-Jack se inclinó y pudo leer dos palabras.

Hola cielito

-Un mensaje muy claro. ¿Quién te manda notas picantes? Has tardado muy poco en ponerme los cuernos.-Se burló señalándole con el dedo índice.

-No seas idiota.-Apartó su mano-¡Es de mi mujer!

-Oh… River.-Dijo despreocupado.

-¿Qué significa "oh… River"?-Preguntó el Doctor, histérico. Aunque luego ignoró a Jack y le ordenó que sostuviera una palanca mientras él abría las puertas de la TARDIS.

En un destello de luz producida por la energía eléctrica del manipulador del vórtice, apareció River rente a él. Agarró su mano y tiró de ella hacia dentro.

-Hola, cielito.-Sonrió ella, tan coqueta como siempre.

-Eso ya lo has dicho, querida. ¿Qué ha sido esta vez?

-Oh, ya me conoces. He estado por ahí, rompiendo las reglas, jugando al ratón y al gato…

-¿Y quién era el ratón?

-Ja, ja, ja. Tú siempre tan locuaz.-Enarcó una ceja-¿Estamos solos?-River sacó su diario de su cinturón, pasó alguna página y se dispuso a comprobar en qué etapa de la vida de su marido se encontraba ahora.

-No hace falta. Ya ha pasado todo.-Bajó la mirada.

-¿Todo? ¿1969, Jim el pez, los monjes sin cabeza…?

-Incluso los ángeles llorosos y la vieja Nueva York.-De nuevo, esa mirada anciana se dirigió hacia ella.

-Oh, cielo. Lo siento, lo siento mucho.

-Ya pasó, River. Recibí su página en la última página del libro. Fue feliz y amó a Rory, y tú… sobreviviste.-Sonrió, y cambió por completo de tema-¿Te hablé de Jack?

Por supuesto, el ojiazul continuaba detrás de la consola, observando y escuchando todo lo que tenía lugar.

-¿El capitán Jack? ¿Jack Harkness? Lo mencionas un par de veces y solo para quejarte de él. ¿Por qué…?

-¡Ah! Con que, me insultas a mis espaldas.-Intervino dejando a la mujer con la boca abierta y soltando la palanca que se había dedicado a sostener. De esta manera, obligó al Doctor a cerrar la puerta rápidamente antes de ser absorbidos por el vórtice del tiempo.

El moreno saludó a la doctora Song mientras tanto.

-Capitán Jack Harkness, y tú debes ser River.-Sonrió flirteando, besando su mano como si nada hubiese pasado.

-Ya entiendo por qué te odia.-Le dijo ignorando la histeria del Doctor, solo le miró de reojo y susurró a Jack-Odia que le hagas perder el control. Aunque supongo, Jack, que tú y yo sabemos que ese odio y rabia son excitación en realidad.-Volvió a subir el tono de voz.

-Me caes bien.-Le guiñó un ojo.

El Doctor no lo soportó. (Obviamente porque tenían razón)

Sus manos aún seguían estrechándose desde el saludo, e intentó separarlas cogiéndolas de las muñecas. Recibió una fuerte descarga inmediata al tacto. Los tres se apartaron bruscamente.

-¿Qué ha sido eso?-Preguntó Jack, aturullado.

-Debe de tratarse de mi manipulador del vórtice, es muy testarudo.

-¿Tu qué?

-¡Pues claro!-El Doctor llevó sus manos a la cabeza-El manipulador del vórtice. Jack, déjame ver tu muñequera.

-¡Eh!-Exclamó el capitán.

-Lo que yo decía.-Dijo el hombre de Gallifrey, esperando que lo hubiesen entendido-Son los mismos. Dos puntos de la historia distintos que se encuentran en un mismo espacio al mismo tiempo. ¡Tened cuidado de no acercaros demasiado!

-¿Por qué tienes tú mi muñequera?-La miró.

-¿Tú eres el ex-agente del tiempo al que se la robé?-Le señaló.

-Oh, piensa, River.-Suspiró-No pudiste verle. Deberás explicarnos dónde fue y cuándo.

-Dorium le tenía preso y le puso en venta. Me venía muy bien en ese momento un manipulador del vórtice teniendo en cuenta lo que nos esperaba. ¡Compruébalo en mi diario!

-Da igual. Ya tendremos tiempo para eso, en otro momento.-Les detuvo Jack-Doc, concéntrate en lo que estamos.

-Oh, sí. Esto…-Se recolocó la pajarita-River, tengo que decirte que…

-¿Prefieres que se lo diga yo?-Jack puso los ojos en blanco.

-¡No! Yo seré mucho más delicado.

-Una cosa es delicado y otra es lento. Es para hoy, no para el Rostro de Boe.

-¡Déjame! Solo… déjame.-Suspiró llevándose las manos a la cara.

-¿Qué ocurre, cielito?-Preguntó River, impaciente.

-River, yo… Jack… Pff… Qué difícil.

-De verdad que odio estar casada con Dios que tiene la cara de un niño de doce años, y si encima te comportas como tal…-Puso los ojos en blanco y los dos hombres presentes fruncieron el ceño-De acuerdo, no os torturaré más… tortolitos.

-¿Qué? ¿Lo sabías? ¿Desde cuándo? ¡¿Y por qué demonios me dejas seguir hablando?!

-Porque me encanta hacerte rabiar, cariño.

-¡Ja, ja! Me gusta esta mujer. ¿Se puede saber qué hiciste para conquistarla?

-Bueno, puede que lo mismo que contigo.-Respondió algo enfadado, pero sonriente.

-Muy gracioso.

-¿A que sí?-Se enderezó la pajarita-River, contesta.

-Tuve un pequeño encuentro con el rostro de Boe. Me hizo llamar poco después de que me sacaran de la prisión. Me contó una historia sobre un amante en común.-Dirigió sus ojos al Doctor, pícaramente-Demasiado dramática para mi gusto en sus inicios, pero preciosa en el desenlace. Él me dijo que debía ir a Nueva York en 1938, con el manipulador del vórtice, a ayudar. Y que, un tiempo después, tendría este encuentro.

-Según parece, tengo una lista de recados interminable para mi futuro yo.-Puntuó Jack.

-¿Y…?

El Doctor no creyó necesario terminar de hablar, pero River quería la pregunta formulada al completo.

-¿Qué piensas de… nosotros?-Señaló a Jack y a sí mismo, apretando los ojos con fuerza, vergonzoso.

-Ya os he dicho que la historia era preciosa.-Hizo una pausa y habló al capitán-Sé que serás un buen niñero.

-Descuida.-Rió.

-Pero sigo casada con él. Le quiero en casa de vez en cuando.

El Doctor pellizcó con los dientes su mejilla en el interior de su boca, haciendo ver que movía su mandíbula de lado a lado con una sensación de humillación que comenzaba a cobrar cierta rutina y… extraño placer.

-Si me disculpáis, no quiero producir una paradoja pasando demasiado tiempo aquí. Doctor…-Se despidió con un beso-Jack…-Le guiñó un ojo, Jack le correspondió y River se marchó.

-Eh, ¿qué ha sido eso?-Señaló el Doctor, nervioso de nuevo.

-¿El qué?-El capitán se hizo el tonto.

-Lo he visto. El guiño de ojos. ¿A qué ha venido, eh?

-¡No sé de qué me hablas!-Se encogió de hombros.

-¡Sabes perfectamente de lo que estoy hablando!

-Eres un histérico.

-¡El guiño de ojos, Jack!

-Celoso.

-¡No soy celoso! Explícame qué…

Las quejas del Señor del Tiempo fueron interrumpidas por un beso apasionado. Al separar sus labios, los brazos de Jack continuaron rodeando su cintura.

-Vale, quizás… solo un poco… tal vez algo celoso.

-¿Ves? No era tan difícil.

**To Be Continued**


	13. Chapter 13

Clasificado: Mayores de siete.

Tema: Romance/Melodrama/Humor/Ciencia-Ficción.

Advertencias: Notas de la autora entre paréntesis.

Sinopsis: Al final, esta historia es otro romance más al que se le añaden pequeñas locuras. En este epílogo, Jack y el Doctor viajan de una vez por todas a la constelación de Príapo. Qué pena que siempre tengan que salir huyendo. ¿Cuál será la duodécima regeneración del Señor del Tiempo?

**TOMO 3**

**ADIÓS POND**

**JACK / ELEVEN**

**EPÍLOGO FINAL**

**LA ETERNIDAD SE VIVE BIEN**

Los años transcurrieron, pero no rápidamente. Se agradecía.

Las visitas a River fueron cada vez menores, hasta que quedó atrás y tuvo su propio final en esta historia.

-Sírveme una copa, guapo.-Dijo Jack sentado a la barra.

El capitán estaba en Joxmaden (por fin), en la constelación de Príapo. El Doctor le había llevado como regalo de cumpleaños. Le perdió de vista poco antes de entrar al bar. Lo más seguro es que estuviese corriendo por ahí.

-Toma, de ese tipo de ahí.-El barman señaló detrás.

Jack pudo distinguir a su Doctor, en su décima regeneración.

Así que se despidió, después de todo

En la nota ponía un nombre: Alonso. El Doctor señaló al chico sentado a su lado. Era joven y guapo. Iba vestido con traje de marinero. Pudo ver como el Doctor se marchaba y se despidió de él con un saludo militar.

-Hola, Alonso.

-¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

-Soy algo vidente.

-¿En serio?

El chico ya había caído a sus pies cuando, el Doctor de su presente apareció.

-¡Jack!…-Antes de terminar su frase se interpuso entre ambos-¿Qué haces? Y… hola, Alonso.

-Solo estaba diciendo hola.-Cambió la expresión y se dirigió al joven-Lo siento, estoy con él.

Alonso se fue y regresaron a la conversación original.

-¿Qué pasa, Doc?

-Parece que he hecho algo mal, malo. Una mujer…

-¿Rubia?-El Doctor asintió ante la pregunta-Otro planeta del que nos echan.-Suspiró Jack-Venga…

Al cabo de unos minutos, volvían a la TARDIS huyendo. No sabían cómo, la policía ya les estaba persiguiendo para someterles al castigo mayor.

-¡¿Cuál es ese castigo mayor?!-Dijo el capitán mientras corría.

-Digamos que es mejor conservar todas las partes del cuerpo intactas. ¡Corre!

Desgraciadamente, justo antes de cerrar las azules puertas de Sexy, uno de los disparos acertó al Hijo de Gallifrey.

-¡Doctor!-Le sostuvo Jack.

Este al que nombró, con sus últimas fuerzas puso en marcha la TARDIS y pulsó (en contra a su normal vanidad) los estabilizadores (también conocidos como los aburridores) azules.

Cayó sobre el asiento, agonizando.

-¡Doctor! ¿Estás bien? ¿Puedo hacer algo?

-¡Ahh!… Tengo una posibilidad, pero…-Gruñó, apretando los dientes con fuerza y una mano contra el corazón izquierdo-… tienes que apartarte.

-Me quedaré aquí.-Dijo con voz consoladora.

Una luz cegadora surgió del cuerpo del Señor del Tiempo. Acto seguido, fue desvaneciéndose. Y dio paso a la duodécima regeneración de su Doctor.

Al abrir los ojos, Jack quedó totalmente sorprendido.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo me veo?-Su nueva voz era dulce y grave a la vez, muy atractiva por encima de todo.

-Te ves… increíble.

-Eso suena bien. ¡Y soy humano! Es decir, aspecto humano… exteriormente.-Sonrió contemplando las partes de su cuerpo a las que alcanzaba su vista-Dos piernas, brazos, manos… muñecas finas y dedos finos y largos. ¡Eso es nuevo! Hombros, cuello… nariz pequeña. Ojos… ¡Dos! ¡Y grandes!… Y pestañas. ¿Mi pelo…? ¿Soy pelirrojo?-Tiró de un mechón de pelo de su flequillo para poder verlo-¡Soy pelirrojo! ¡Mira, Jack! ¡Al fin soy pelirrojo!

-Personalmente, los pelirrojos no son mi tipo.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? Los pelirrojos son geniales. ¡Parece que les arde la cabeza!

-Ya.-Arqueó una ceja-Gracias a Dios, no eres pelirrojo.

-No. Mira. Sí soy pelirrojo.-Señaló su pelo, agachando la cabeza.

-No. … … Eres pelirroja.

Un espejo lo confirmó.

(Todos sabíamos que iba a ocurrir. Sus genes humanos provienen de su madre, una mujer. Algún día adquiriría ese aspecto, ¿no?)

El Doctor tendrá que pasar esta vida como una mujer. Al menos, es pelirroja.

**THE END**

(?)


End file.
